Mobile devices may include applications for interacting with digital content. The digital content may include any information which is published or distributed in a digital form. The digital content may, in various embodiments, include video files, audio files, e-books, web-pages, images, icons, themes, applications, and/or games. Other types of digital content are also possible.
Mobile devices, such as mobile communication devices, often permit digital content to be downloaded via wireless communication with one or more servers. For example, Internet connected mobile communication devices may download digital content from one or more remote servers accessible through the Internet.
Obtaining content in this manner may, in various systems, be quite slow. Also, in some situations, the download of content in this manner may be costly since it results in the consumption of wireless bandwidth.
Thus, there exists a need to provide improved methods and systems for providing content to devices.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.